Before the storm
by Bel Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Draco sabe por quem o seu coração bate. Hermione também. E por entre recordações e uma morena interrompendo um casamento, o amor deles falará mais alto?  Como a shot tem romance, drama e comédia, pus só de romance :-P


Primeira Dramione! *dança da vitória* Finalmente consegui fazer uma shot do meus shiper favorito! YYYUUPPYYYYYYYYY! A shot é dedicada à minha queria da Ritha, a todas as meninas que comentaram a "On That Powerful Eyes" e à Ness Felton Malfoy que aceitou escrever o meu próximo projecto comigo!  


* * *

15:05. Era suposto Draco estar a ter Poções, mas o Professor Snape tivera de se ausentar por causa dos julgamentos de alguns Devoradores, então ali estava ele. Sem nada para fazer, na Sala Comum dos Slytherin.

Bom… Parte disto era forçado. Ok, era uma completa mentira.

Ele estava ocupado, tentando arranjar maneira de tirar uma Gryffindor de cabelos ondulados da cabeça. Coisa que ele sabia ser impossível…

Nem Draco sabia quando ela passara de sangue-de-lama a dona dos seus pensamentos. E acções. E conversas. E tempo. E vida. E, sem sombra de dúvidas, coração. Só sabia que mal a guerra estalara, ele adormecera o pai e a mãe, pegara nos dois e enfiara-os na Ordem de Fénix. Tornando-se espião e, mais tarde, lutador na fileira da frente contra Voldemort. O que era estranho, já que fora Hermione que lhe dera o bilhete de salvação. Literalmente.

"_História de Magia… Coisa chata…_

_Do nada, um papel aterrou na sua mesa. Sem, querer, reparou que o perfume era o mesmo que a Granger usava._

_Abriu-o. Lá dentro, a letra bem desenhada da Gryffindor era bem visível:_

_«Ignora-o, deita-o fora, diz que é uma carta de amor, pega-lhe fogo, não interessa. Apenas quero saber:_

_Queres salvar a tua família? Se sim, trá-los a Grimauld Place, às 23:55, no sábado._

_Pensa bem, Malfoy. A tua vida não tem de ser de escuridão: basta que escolhas acender a luz…_

_H.G.»_

_-Que é isso? - Blaise inclinara-se para espreitar mas Draco fora mais rápido a deitá-lo para dentro da mochila._

_-Nada. - lançou um olhar à carteira de Hermione, vendo-a olhá-lo por cima do obro._

_-Draco… - chamou Pansy, quando Blaise deixou de prestar atenção. - Era da Granger, não era?_

_-Mas como…_

_-Eu vou. E levo a minha família, os Greengrass e o Theodore Nott. O Blaise já foi chamado._

_-Porquê?_

_-Porque não vou lutar por algo em que não acredito. Quando morrer, quero que a minha foto saia no Profeta Diário, com centenas de declarações de pessoas que gostavam de mim. Neste momento, posso contar com a Hermione para dizer algo de simpático sobre mim…"_

O que é certo é que ele fora. E não se arrependera.

Mas agora havia um problema chamado Simas Finnigan. O rapaz estava interessado nela e já conseguira sair com ela. E a morena não desgostara.

-Ela mudou as nossas vidas, não foi? - Pansy sentou-se a seu lado, sorrindo como quem sabia de tudo.

-Quem?

-A Mia. Só ficas com essa cara quando pensas nela…

-Não estou.

-Estás sim. Mas não critico. Aliás, até fico bastante contente. Só quero que saibas duas coisas.

-O quê?

-1º: Ela é a tua cara metade. Aquela que te faz atravessar a tempestade. E gosta de ti. 2º: está no Salão Principal.

Ele olhou-a, confuso.

-Draco, tu és burro? - Blaise aproximou-se e ajudou Pansy a levantar-se, enquanto o loiro seguia o exemplo da amiga.

-Como?

-A Hermione ama-te!

-E toda a gente sabe isso.

-Incluindo nós. - Harry, Ron e Luna entraram na Sala comum das serpentes. - E ainda bem que és tu em vez do Finnigan.

-Mas…

-Draco. - chamou Luna.

-Sim?

Todos inspiraram fundo, para berrarem a uma só voz.

-CORRE!

Ele não hesitou duas vezes.

_DH_DH_

-Apetece-me cantar, ruivinha…

-Isso é bom…

-Alguma sugestão?

-Sim. Lembras-te daquele abraço antes da guerra?

Hermione lembrava-se perfeitamente. Antes de partirem para a batalha, Draco puxara-a para um canto escondido, abraçando-a. Quando a soltou, pediu-lhe que não morresse. Ela fez-lhe o mesmo pedido. E ambos cumpriram.

-Lembro, Ginny. Como se tivesse sido ontem.

A amiga olhou para o relógio.

-Começa a cantar "Before The Storm".

_Hermione_

No this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Thinkin' back to where we started,  
And how we lost all that we are.

-HERMIONE!

Um loiro ofegante correu para o pé dela. Quando recuperou o fôlego, estendeu-lhe uma rosa branca. Ela sorriu, vendo que Draco se lembrava da sua flor favorita.

_Draco_

We were young and times were easy.  
But I can see it's not the same.  
Standing here but you don't see me,  
Give it all for that to change.

I don't want to lose her,  
Don't want to let her go.

-O que é que estamos a fazer? O que vão os outros penar? Um Slytherin… Uma Gryffindor…

-Esquece-os, Mia. Apenas fica comigo.

_Ambos_

Standing out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cause I would leave you alone.

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm

"_Chovia imenso, como se os céus suspirassem de alívio. Mas Hermione estava perdida. De joelhos nos jardins de Hogwarts, a Gryffindor chorava. Ouvira comentar que os Devoradores tinham conseguido matar Draco durante a batalha. E isso dilacerava-a._

_Levantou-se repentinamente e correu para o Salão Principal. As lágrimas correram com mais força ao vê-los. __Ginny. Ron. Luna. Fred. George. Severus. Sirius. Marlene. Narcissa. Remus. __Nymphadora. Bill. Fleur. Percy. Charlie. Pansy. Blaise. Astoria. Theodore. Mais ao fundo, Minerva consolava Sybill. Dumbledore. Moody. Sim, eles estavam lá. De pé e inteiros._

_-O Draco não está aqui, Mia._

_Harry sorriu quando ela se virou e a tristeza dela abrandou ao vê-lo ali. Mas também viu os seus olhos brilharem e escurecerem ao saber que o Slytherin estava vivo mas não estava ali._

_-A Bellatrix foi atingida por dois «sectumsempras» para proteger Narcissa e Andromeda. Foi levada de urgência pela irmã mais nova e pelo sobrinho._

_-E o…_

_-Está óptimo! Pronto para outra! - a morena estava confusa. - O sacana não tem nem um quinto das marcas que eu tenho e lutou com mais pessoal que eu, o Fred e o George juntos!_

_-Então… acabou?_

_-Sim. - a Gryffindor não caiu redonda no chão por muito pouco ao ouvir a vez _dele_. - E eu cumpri a minha parte. Não morri._

_Ele não a abraçou, mas o olhar dele era melhor que mil abraços."_

-Ambos cumprimos.

-É… Cumprimos.

_Draco_

With every strike of lightning,

_Hermione_

Comes a memory that lasts.

_Ambos_

Not a word is left unspoken,  
As a thunder starts to crash.

_Hermione_

Maybe I should give up

"_Draco seguiu-a pelos corredores quando ela saiu do baile de Inverno._

_-Porque quiseste salvar a minha família e amigos? Porque quiseste salvar-me?_

_Ela não lhe respondeu. Apenas lhe pegou carinhosamente na mão e levou-o para junto da janela._

_-Podemos escolher sair da escuridão… Basta acendermos uma luz. - apontou para o relâmpago que rasgou o céu naquele momento. - Sabes porque é que um relâmpago vem sempre acompanhado por um trovão segundos depois?_

_-Lições de Astronomia a esta hora, Granger?_

_-Lições de vida, Malfoy. O relâmpago ilumina o céu, mostrando a beleza de uma tempestade. O trovão é como um tambor que acompanha as tropas que vão lutar, incentivando e dando esperança._

_-Se é assim… Tu és o meu trovão, Granger…_

_-Assim como tu és o meu trovão, Malfoy. Tal e qual."_

Não era à toa que Ginny dissera para a amiga cantar aquela música. Fora aquela mesma música que os salvara. E por entre recordações, as vozes dos feiticeiros fundiam-se. A melodia que os salvara da guerra… e deles próprios.

"_-Mia! Eles vão embora!_

_A ruiva mandara semelhante berro na sala comum dos leões que ate Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça viera ver o que se passava. Fora de propósito, é claro. Ninguém ignoraria algo dito daquela maneira, logicamente._

_Hermione não hesitou em correr Hogwarts abaixo - sem capa numa noite de chuva - sendo seguida pela melhor amiga e Gryffindor em peso, sem ligar ao facto de Umbridge os poder apanhar ou não._

_Draco lançou um último olhar ao castelo. Aquela noite lembrava-lhe o que dissera À Granger…_

_Nada do que lhe dissera era mentira. Ela era o seu relâmpago. Hermione era demasiado viva, quente, distante e luminosa para ele._

_-Draco, vamos. Agora que o Lord já sabe que os teus pais estão a salvo, temos de te pôr a ti em segurança._

_O loiro olhou uma última vez para a janela do dormitório feminino e respirou fundo. Snape sorriu-lhe, compreensivo. Hermione tinha sido a única por quem Draco se esforçara. No fundo, a única que lhe roubara o coração e o tratara como carinho e amor que ele merecia._

_-Ela vai compreender…_

_Um relâmpago rasgou o céu, iluminando um vulto feminino que correu para junto dos dois Slytherin, agarrando na mão do mais novo._

_-Fica. Fiquem, ambos. Lutem connosco._

_-Miss Granger…_

_-__ Standing out in the rain,__  
__Need to know if it's over,__  
__'Cause I would leave you alone._

_- I'm flooded with all this pain,__  
__Knowing that I'll never hold her__  
__Like I did__ b__efore the storm…_

_-Draco…_

_-Sh… Eu não vou fugir mais, Mia. Eu fico._

_Snape deu um suspiro, resignado._

_-E eu não vos posso deixar sozinhos, não é?_

_Os alunos riram, enquanto Gryffindors e alguns Slytherins que se tinham vindo despedir de Draco assistiam ao reatar de uma amizade quebrada ente leões e serpentes._

_DH_DH_

(4 anos depois do sétimo ano)

Ginny nunca vira casal tão casmurro! Nenhum deles admitira o amor um pelo outro, embora este fosse bem visível. Então, aqui estava a ruiva: madrinha do casamento de Draco… com outra.

A última hipótese estava perto de ser dita…

Try to keep the lights of going out

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart

They always say a heart is not a home

Without the one who gets you throw the storm.

Hermione corria que nem uma desalmada em direcção à porta da igreja. Ela não podia o perder! Salvara-o, desabara com ele, amara-o toda a sua vida! E ela sabia que ele a amava. Não podia deixar _outra_ levá-lo!

O telemóvel tocou. Sem perder tempo, agarrou na barra do vestido cai-cai que lhe ia até aos pés com uma mão, atendeu o telemóvel com a outra e desatou a subir a escadaria.

"Mexe-me esse rabo, Mia! O padre hoje está com pressa!"

-Estou a ir, Ginny!

"Não… espera… Harry, quieto, dei…"

"Mia?"

-Harry?

"Onde estás?"

-Na escadaria.

"Ok…"

Hermione ouviu o padre fazer a pergunta final. Ao mesmo tempo, o futuro casal Potter quase lhe estourou os tímpanos.

"ESPERE, CARAÇAS!"

A morena abriu as portas de rompante, quase chorando de tanto rir ao ver a cena. Apenas o músico e o coro estavam sentados: todos os outros convidados estavam de pé e alguns mesmo junto ao altar - nomeadamente Theodore Nott agarrado a Astoria (a noiva… ou ex-noiva, dependendo do que ele fosse fazer), Blaise, Ron, Luna, Neville, Hannah e Narcissa agarrada a Andromeda e Bellatrix, todos com cara de quem acabara de mandar o berro das suas vidas. Pansy a agarrar o padre de um lado e Ginny do outro, Teddy e Victoire agarrados às pernas de Draco, Tonks a puxar o braço do loiro, Harry com o menino das alianças em cima dos ombros (noivos-alianças=casamento off) e Remus ao lado de Severus, ambos com as mãos na cabeça sem saberem para que lado se haviam de virar. Sirius e Lene apenas riam que nem uns perdidos, assim como Fred e George.

Hermione correu para a beira de Astoria, sorrindo docemente à amiga.

-Ambas sabemos que não estamos no nosso lugar, né?

-Com tanta gente a impedir-nos de sermos infelizes, é difícil não saber… - riu-se a loira, entregando-lhe o buquê - Sê feliz, Mia. - agarrou na mão de Theo e correu para a porta. - EU VOU FAZER O MESMO!

-Hermione, eu…

-Shh… Apenas ouve-me…

_Hermione_

Standing out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over,  
Please don't leave you alone…

-Nunca, Mia. Sou demasiado egoísta para te deixar partir outra vez. Amo-te demasiado.

-Também te amo, Draco. Muito…

-Só é pena as alianças terem o nome da Astoria… - comentou Andromeda.

Blaise, Harry, Pansy e Ginny coraram violentamente.

-Por acaso, é o nome da Mia que está lá…

-Nos jamais deixaríamos que cometessem um erro tão grande,,,

_Ambos_

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm…

-A nossa canção…

-Para sempre serás o meu relâmpago, Mia.

-E tu serás o meu trovão, Draco. O meu trovão…

-VIVA OS NOIVOS!

* * *

Então... Gostaram, odiaram, como é que vai ser? Reviews?


End file.
